


If only you felt the same way I do about you...

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Is Gay, Father-Son Relationship, First Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rejection, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: I feel like punk is not telling us the whole story about how he and Brock come to date on your beast my sweetheart.Brock Lesnar has been asking cm punk out for five years getting nothing but rejection  until punk realises that he feels the same way about Brock but then it's too late....
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the reaction received from your beast my sweetheart, thank you for your support on this hobby of ours if only AO3 had a group chat to discuss our favourite fics and pairing I hope you like this next fic as much as I did....

Hey! Phil I'm going over to the cafeteria can I can get you anything?" Brock asked Phil who rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile thanks Brock but I'm good" he said turning to his friends .

Really Phil the guy was just trying to be nice " Morrison said.

Yeah! Phill Brock has been chasing since you debuted Here in 2006 it's 2011 really it's been what five years ?" Miz asked.

Brock is not my type okay" said punk.

Ohh! Really what is your type Phil?" Morrison asked.

You have meet my exe's so what does that tell you?" He asked and Miz and Morrison laughed.

All those guys have left you Brocken and miserable you you have Jericho who left you for rider and Randy is playing on and off with you when was the last time he called you ?" Miz asked again.

Phill sighed I'm just not attracted to him guys I just don't find him that attractive I asked to be friends he said no! What do you guys expect me to say?" He asked with a sigh.

We expect you to say nothing and give Brock a chance" they said in unison.

No! I will not I need to get ready for my match " he said and left.

Ohh! Shit very funny guys Phil said to no one after listening to his friends's excuse for leaving him behind.

He called a cab which he had to wait another ten minutes for he sighed and sat on the nearest crate, fuck!" Said Phil.

Oh! Hei Phill need a ride home?" Brock asked approaching punk who shook his head no! I'm fine waiting for a cab " he said.

Brock smiled come on Phill it could take another twenty minutes to get here " we going to the same hotel" Brock said.

Its okay really Brock look the cab is here " punk said grabbing his luggage and stepping in to the cab.

Phill stepped into his hotel and dropped his luggage contemplating on getting room service dinner or going to the hotel restaurant his belly grumbled and he grabbed his phone and wallet and left for the hotel restaurant.

Hold the lift!" He screamed to the person inside the alevator he stepped inside and his heart stopped he was looking into the eyes of Brock Lesnar.

Going up ?" Brock asked.

Yeah! To the restaurant " said Phil akwardly.

From there it was silence in the alevator it stopped at the restaurant and they got out and went inside got their food and Phil smiled uhm! Brock would like to join me for dinner?" Phill asked.

Brock smiled that sounds nice but I have to go I have an early flight Tommorow morning " said Brock.

Ohh! Its cool I guess" he said all embarrassed and watched as Brock left him standing there he blinked did he just reject me ?" He thought to himself.

Phill sat there in Miz and Morrison's hotel room he rejected me" like rejected me made look stupid in that restaurant " said Phil munching on the cookie.

So you guys are equal now you rejected him all those years now he rejected you " Miz said and he and Morrison laughed face it Phil Brock won" they said .

And you guys call yourselves my friends he said and threw himself on miz's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohh! My god look at Christian flirting with Brock he asked me out first you know" he said .

Miz and Morrison laughed.

What is so funny ?" He asked.

The fact that you're feeling jealous because Brock has his attention on someone else not you face it you Phil you like Brock" said said .

I don't like him like that I just liked having his attention thats all " Phil said sipping his Pepsi.

So how Did your date with Orton go?" Morrison asked.

He didn't show up he stood me up" said Phil.

No text or phone call anything?" Miz asked.

Phill shook his head nothing guys said that he had to go back to Missouri his mom was sick". Phill said.

Are you sure his mom was sick?" Morrison asked.

Why! You say that?" Phil asked.

Okay don't get mad okay but as you know I follow Jeff Hardy on twitter right" said Morrison and punk nodded so I saw Jeff's twitt he twitted a picture of him and Orton at some party in LA this past weekend" Morrison said taking out his phone showing the screenshot to Phil who felt his heart on his throat.

No! That's not true it could be an old picture" Phil said.

Phil look at that the picture is recent you know an iPhone doesn't lie Morrison said.

Phill felt tears in his eyes he got up and left for the cafeteria.

Its been a week since the whole picture incident now punk was in his Chicago home he sat in his house enjoying his walking dead marathon.

He picked up his phone and called Randy it went straight to voicemail he sighed and logged into his Twitter account went to Jeff's page and scrolled through his he stopped when he saw a picture of jeff in his swim wear in some pool he tagged Orton, phill's heart stopped and he swallowed hard why would Jeff Tagg Orton on his picture in his swim wear maybe it means nothing.

He called his childhood best friend colt it rang twice and he picked up . Hei! Punky bear" 

Hei! Colt how you been?" Phil asked.

Been great you know work! Work! And you how is it going with your love life and your crush Brock?" Colt asked.

I don't have a crush on Brock Phil said.

Yes! You do" .

No! I don't colt Brock has a crush on me not the other way round okay " .

So how's Randy ?" He asked and Phil sighed he stood me up last weekend colt like no phone call or text nothing colt " Phil said.

Ohh! Phill I'm sorry honey why can't you just dump his sorry ass " colt said .

I don't know I feel like we understand each other I mean we have been together for almost a year now and I feel like we have grown together and I think I love him colt I don't know I'm confused" Phil said with a sigh.

Phill listed to me you're not in love with him you're in love with his big dick understand me you need to forget about him" colt said.

I hear you colt Brock rejected me the other night I asked him if we could have dinner he made up an excuse and left me standing there colt i have never been so humiliated and the next day i saw him flirting with Christian edge's best friend can you believe this Christian colt hiw can Brock do that flirt with Christian right Infront of me" said Phil.

Are you sure you're not inlove with Brock punk ?" Colt asked.

Phill sighed i was enjoying his attention I loved when he flirted with me colt I loved the attention " Phil said.

Colt chuckled now go get your man don't let Randy or Christian get in your way of love" colt said and Phil chuckled softly thanks colt I knew I could count on you for advice " Phill said and They both hang up.

Phill said there thinking maybe he could give Brock a chance he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Miz please Google Bbd

WWE was in Vegas for a live events and Phil did some research about a certain gym owned by Brock Lesnar and Shelton Benjamin so he dragged his two best friends over to the gym and played innocent as soon as they entered the building Morrison asked why are we in Brock's gym?" What makes you say that?" Phill asked

Because I'm starring at a poster of Brock up against the wall" said Morrison.

Miz looked at him you did this on purpose didn't you ?" He asked.

No! I did not know okay I googled the best gym and this showed up so can we just exercise and go home please" .

Okay! If you say so " said Miz.

Ohh! Hey! Guys said Shelton Benjamin all three turned to look at him hei! Shelton what are you doing here in this gym?" Punk asked chuckling.

I'm the co owner of this joint together with the big man on the poster there by the wall Shelton said pointing to the picture of Brock on the wall.

Ohh! Phill gasped and Morrison rolled his eyes , so is Brock around?" Phill asked 

No! He left for Chicago this morning I have to be somewhere so it was great seeing you Morrison you look good" said Shelton leaving.

Why can't you just fuck him?" Miz asked.

No! Said Morrison.

Why! Not his hot and your sexy if I were you I would get that bbd ?" Said Miz .

Punk and Morrison laughed what is bbd ?" They asked.

Google it he said and got on the treadmill to continue his exercise.

It was on Friday day night smarkdown when Brock had a match against Kurt angle for wwe championship Brock was in his private locker room talking with Shelton and Paul Hayman .

Brock asked , so he asked about me?" 

Yeah! Man he asked about you and the other day he asked me what were your favorite food man his falling into the trap now it's working man" Shelton said with excitement making Brock smile.

I really get what you see in that boy said Paul, his annoying, rude "

I'm not in love with punk the character I'm in love with Phillip the sweet , kind and loving man I see every time we spoke after a match I see myself starting a family with him someday in the future have you know three kids two boys and a girl but first I'm going to take him to my house in Vegas and make love to him like the is no toommorw and then ask him to marry me the following morning" Brock said with a big smile on his face.

So you must stick to the plan said Shelton.

Monday night raw event Phil walked into the building currying a picnic basket with a s on his face he walked past edge and Christian hey! Guys " he said .

Hey! Phill you look happy today" they said.

Yeah! It's such a beautiful day to feel sad Phill said and walked away.

He walked up to Brock who was sitting in the cafeteria with Kurt and Shelton having sandwiches when Phill walked up to them and took the sandwich from Brock and tossed it in the trash and opened his busket handing Brock his favourite food lamb chops with dumbing and mashed potatoes and gravy with carrots and strawberry shortcake for dessert he kissed Brock's cheek you know where to find me" he whispered in his ear and left.

Brock stood there dumbfounded and his friends laughed now I would put a ring Kurt said making Brock smile.

Punk sat in his hotel room that night enjoying the peace and quiet when the was a knock on the door he left to eyes he was shocked when he found Brock standing there with the busket from that evening.

I brought this back he said handing it to phil.

Thanks I really enjoyed the food it was great " Brock said and Phil smiled please come on in" Brock walked in and Phil gastured for him to seat on the bed because there was no where else to seat he sat down next to Brock after putting the busket on the floor.

We're did you find a kitchen to cook?" Brock asked.

Phill chuckled I had a friend of mine hook me up with a kitchen and here we are " he said.

Uhm! The food was great Phil and I really enjoyed them thank you " Brock said causing Phil to blush.

You're welcome Brock " Phil said .

Ohh! I better get going " Brock said getting up to leave .

Can you stay " Phil said making Brock turn and look at him are you sure?" Brock asked.

Yeah! Phill nodded causing Brock to smile let me in Phil let me take care of you let me show you love " Brock said rubbing his palm on phill's cheek.

Phill sighed Brock I have been hurt a lot please give me time to heal my Brocken heart please give me time to learn to love again please Phil pleaded and kissed Brock's cheek can we just talk about anything" Phil said and Brock nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Phil are going to date secretly and get married until Phill retires.

So you hanged out with Brock in your hotel room and he spent the night ?" Asked Miz.

I know what you think nothing happened okay he slept on the floor " Phil said with a straight face.

Morrison asked ?" For real like he didn't try anything .

Yeah! And he invited me to go on vacation with him to Ibiza " Phil said.

Wait a minute are you guys friends or something?" Morrison asked

I don't know maybe I'm not sure we exchanged contacts and we talk from time to time " Phil said.

So what about Randy ?" Miz asked.

I don't know we haven't talked in about a month " Phil said.

Maybe it's time you forgot about him" Morrison said.

Just as they were talking Randy came over hey! Phill guys can I talk to you Phil alone " he said .

Are you going to be okay?" They asked in unison and punk nodded.

I'm sorry babe I got caught up with work and my mom's being sick I'm really sorry baby I hope you understand and forgive me" said Randy.

Phill sighed Randy I'm not angry at you " he said.

Randy smiled so you will go for dinner tonight ?" He asked and Phil nodded with a blush.

Randy kissed his forehead and left. Phill stood there wearing a smile on his face this day couldn't get any better he thought .

In his hotel room he was getting ready for dinner with Randy his friends were there to help him choose his cloeths.

I just think you should dress casual he didn't say were you were going" said Miz.

He got dressed and an waited for Randy seconds turned into minutes of waiting. 

An hour an half later Phil decided to go to Randy's hotel room.

When he reached the room he heard sounds but as he got closer those sounds turned into moans he stopped his tracks he tried the door and found out that it was unlocked he peeked inside it was dark he walked Randy always booked a suit as he got closer to the bedroom door the moans got louder and his heart stopped he opened the door to the bedroom and there they were Jeff Hardy had his head back as he was riding Randy Orton who seemed to enjoy he tried to hold back his tears and Randy opened his eyes he flipped Jeff over Shit! Phill I'm so it's... Its not shit! Its not what it looks like baby" said Randy stammering.

Phill ran out of the room he will not cry Infront of Jeff Hardy no way as he ran down the hallway he bumped into Brock.

Hei! Phill why you running ?" He asked Brock who couldn't meet his eyes.

Brock looked into Phill's eyes and his heart broke as soon as he saw the tears in phill's eyes.

He took Phill into his own room and put him on his bed and put him in his arms and rubbed his back as he cried his heart out.

I'm not even going to ask what happened because I saw you come out of Randy's room and before I saw hardy walk in so I'm guessing you heard the sounds too" said Brock.

Phill sniffed and layed down on Brock's bed Brock covered him with a sheet he kissed his forehead and left for Shelton's room.

He hurt him man you should have seen phill's face man he was hurting " Brock said passing around Like a caged animals.

This is your turn man this is your turn to get your man dude" Shelton said.

You're right I should request our vecation week from MacMahon soon so that we should leave soon" Brock said.

Yeah! Man to get his mind from Orton" said Shelton with a smile.

Brock walked into his room and found Phil awake .

Good morning he said and Phil smiled I'm sorry I crushed your night I should get going now" Phill said.

We leaving for Ibiza tonight " Brock said.

What! How?" Asked Phil.

I spoke to Vince and he agreed as long as I bring you back before the royal Rumble pay per view we good to go" Brock said smiling.

Okay! I should get packing then" Phil said getting up to go to his room he will text his two best friends when he gets to Ibiza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up its Ibiza


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Ibiza week and Phil is having the time of his life.

What do you mean you're in Ibiza didn't you say that you guys were leaving in a couple of weeks ?" Miz asked over the phone.

Phill sighed...

Where you even going to tell us ?" Miz demanded.

You were right Randy is fucking hardy " he said softly.

What?" How do you know?" He asked.

I found them the night of our date I found hardy bouncing on his cock so I ran and bumped into Brock who let me spent the night at his room and we left the that night for Ibiza" Phil said.

Ohh! Phillip I'm sorry buddy well have fun in Ibiza" Miz said and and they both hang up.

Hey! I was gonna head out for the gym you coming?" Asked Brock.

Phill smiled yeah! Let me just change " he said taking out cloeths from his luggage.

They arrived at the gym it was huge full of European soccer players they took their spot in the gym and continued working out.

An hour later they sat at a restaurant across the gym eating brunch and punk kept arguing that pancakes are better than waffles and Brock learner to never argue with Phill because he argues like a woman and his damn good at it so Brock just smiled and enjoyed his pancakes that Phil forced him to eat.

Ohh! This coffee is good can we have it imported to the state " said Phil.

Brock chuckled he liked happy Phil without any worries in the world.

So I have the whole day planned for us we going to watch a local soccer game and go shopping " said Brock.

Phill chuckled excuse me shopping?" Asked Phil.

Not me I did my research and found out that you love shopping so I put it on the list" Brock said.

Okay! But as you know I'm not making a lot like all of you veterans and besides some of the things here are expensive so I will window shop" Phil said.

They had their lunch and went shopping Phil was just looking at the cloeths he felt the fabric they felt good on his skin he turned when he saw a female helper smiling at him.

You can try it on the change room is that way " she pointed to the doors on the left.

He smiled no! Its okay I'm not buying " he said .

She smiled no honey I was told to help you choose an outfit and not listen to you complain about the price" she said handing a suit.

Who said that?" Phil asked with a frown.

Your husband honey" she said.

Phill laughed uhm.... I'm sorry he's ......

He was cut off by Brock's entrance into the boutique.

Have you found anything ?" He asked kissing phill's cheek.

He hasn't been any problem has he ?" He asked the helper.

Not at all sir " she said .

Phill came back dressed in a black suit he walked over to Brock and whispered it's Armani Brock this is a lot I can't take this".

It's yours consider it an early birthday present" Brock said with a smile.

Thanks Brock " Phil said kissing Brock's cheek.

He looked to the helper I will take this one thanks " he said and went back to change, Brock paid and they left for the hotel .

They arrived at the hotel in the late afternoon showed and changed cloeths and left for the game Phil was smiling and Brock was happy to see him happy.

Ohh! My god I didn't know soccer was this fun " Phil said as soon they entered their hotel room.

Yeah! Always thought American football was fun" Brock said.

Well it ain't great as soccer" Phil said chuckling.

I'll get us food while you freshen up" Brock said and Phil nodded.

Thanks Brock" he said.

Brock smiled and asked for what?"

For everything the vecation the cloeths and for putting a smile on my face, thank you " he said.

Brock smiled you have a beautiful smile and I want to see it on your face everyday."

They were sitting on the couch eating when Phil smiled ... How come you're single?" He asked.

Brock smiled well I'm saving my heart for my husband " he said.

Phil laughed....

I had a girlfriend once but then she cheated on me with her colleague " Brock said.

I'm sorry Brock I didn't know" Phil said.

Its okay the following day I saw you enter the performance centre I just new you were the one " Brock.

Really?" Asked Phil

Yeah! And then I found out you were dating Jericho after months of finally finding the courage to talk to you" he said.

What! Im sorry Brock for breaking your heart.

It's okay look at me I mean even after you broke up with Jericho I still couldn't talk to you and then Randy come and I kind gave up." 

I'm sorry I was clueless" said Phil.

Its okay and after I saw hardy with Orton flirting in the men's locker room I was pissed.

You didn't tell me after you saw them" said Phil.

I tried to talk to you but you cut me off before I could speak you wanted to be friends and left" said Brock.

I'm sorry Brock for everything " Phil said moving closer to Brock .

Brock smiled and Phill's lips touched his and they smiled into the kiss it more a chaste kiss but Phil put his hands behind Brock's neck and dependend the kiss, they fought for dominance but Brock won the kiss turned passionate until Phil pulled back gasping for air.

Ohh! Uhm! That was wow! Brock where did you learn to do that ?" He asked out of breath.

Brock blushed I played football girls threw themselves at me all the time so I learnt a thing or two" .

But I'm not a girl " Phil said with a chuckle.

Ohh! Trust me what I did there ..... 

Phill enterupted .... With the toungue" 

Yes! That works on both guys and girls " Brock said.

I loved it and if we end up dating will you do that every day ?" Phill asked.

Phill when we date I will take you to every exotic island in the world wake you up with a kiss every day" said Brock.

Phill blushed...

Yeah! Make love to you and when you get pregnant with our babies I would rub your feet every night " said Brock putting Phil's hair behind his eyes.

Staap! Phill said putting his hand on Brock's.

Okay! We'll date but I don't want our colleagues finding out " said Phil.

Brock asked?" Why not.

I don't want them to think I'm sleeping my way to the top " Phil said.

Okay I understand we will date secretly you know what I kinda like it " Brock said .

Phill got on his toes and kissed Brock he put their foreheads together my boyfriend " he said.

Brock smiled and they kissed hard Phil couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

So how was Ibiza ?" Miz asked.

Woow! Wouldn't you like to know ?" Punk asked with a blush.

Of course we would like to know " said Morrison.

We went to a local soccer game and he bought me a suit an Armani and we uhm! Talked about a lot of things " Phil said .

That's it ?" Morrison asked.

No! The is not it something happened and he's not telling us" Miz said.

Okay! We kissed and talked and that's it " Phil said blushing.

Kissed like kissed or just kissed?" Miz asked.

Kissed like kissed guys it was great it was something that I never felt before and I actually loved it " he said.

What is that it ?" Come on Phil you can do better than that" Morrison asked.

Okay! Okay! We dating okay but we keeping it on the downlow for now" Phil said.

But why?" They asked in unison.

Because I don't want people to think that I'm sleeping my way to the top" Phil said 

We understand punk your secret is safe with us" they said pretending to zip their lips.

Thanks guys" he said with a smile..

Do you really have to go ?" Phill asked.

Brock nodded yeah! Baby remember no one knows we dating so we can't share a hotel room" said Brock.

No! But I don't want you to go baby " Phil whined.

Okay! I can stay the night but only because I want you to go with me to Vegas tommorw" Brock said.

I can't wait to see your place I mean we have been dating for a month now and already you have invited me to your vacation home" Phil said.

I'm serious about you Phil I want to show you what love is just give me a chance" Brock begged.

Phill smiled and kissed Brock please show me what love is" he said .

Brock smiled and kissed phill's forehead and they stayed like that in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in Vegas and punk missed work...

Ohh! God that was great it felt like i was falling face first" Phil said .

They went to the fare in Vegas they got in the spinning wheel and Phil held on to Brock's hand the whole twenty minutes ride.

Yeah! I could tell by the way you held on to my hand and you couldn't stop screaming" said Brock chuckling.

Yeah! You're my big strong beast " Phil said. 

Brock blushed and kissed Phill hard on the lips and Phil moaned in to the kiss and opened his mouth to let him in Brock moved his tongue and Phil felt a twich in his pants he pulled back breathing hard.

Why is there no furniture in the house?" Phill asked.

Well I have no one to help me turn it into a home" Brock said.

Phill smiled well that needs to change " he said .

I'm glad you you think that maybe we should go furniture shopping sometime soon" Brock said .

How are we going to do this ?" During our breaks do we go to your place or mine?" Phill asked.

How about we get a place together " Brock suggested.

Really ! You want us to do that like move in together ?" Phill asked excited.

Yee! Phill I meant what I said baby im serious about us and I want to build a family and I wanna do all of that with you " said Brock.

Let's do it babe let's move in together" Phil said .

They got on the internet to look at houses before going of to have dinner at an expensive restaurant one of Vega's best.

Phill arrived at home on next Monday with a big smile plastered on his face.

He gasped when he was dragged into a broom closet.

What!! The hell...?" He demanded.

Where have you been ?" Miz also demanded.

Vegas" he answered .

What!! ... What do you mean you where in Vegas?" Miz asked.

I was with Brock in Vegas you know his Vegas vecation home and we moved in together....

MacMahon is going to kill you " Miz said wait what do you mean you moved in together?" He asked.

I mean that we live together now like we bought a place in Chicago " Phil said .

Miz hugged him ohh! My punk I'm so happy for you finally found your happy ending " he said.

Phill smiled and nodded.

But we need to deal with Vince he was so pissed when you didn't show up for work on smarkdown" Miz said.

I will deal with him when he calls me into his office but for now I want to gloat about my relationship and my weekend so brunch tomorrow?" He asked .

Miz nodded of course".

Where's Morrison?" Punk asked

He's training with Cena" Miz said with a smirk.

What is that thing you just did with your eyes?" Phill demanded.

Miz smiled.... Nothing " he said.

His not training with Cena is he his sleeping with him dirty Morrison.

Punk heard his name called from the outside .

Ohh! Shit! That's the boss we'll talk soon " Phil said and left.


	8. Chapter 8

What he is taking you to the carribean ?" Miz asked.

Phill blushed.

For Valentine's weekend ?" Asked Morrison.

Yeah! Guys I have never felt like this before " Phil said.

Miz asked like how?"

Like I'm one in a million Brock treats me like I'm all that matters" Phil said sipping his Pepsi.

Its called being in love Phil Brock is in love with you" said Miz.

Are you serious?" Phill asked.

Miz Chuckled yes you big dummy the man will lick your butt hole just to keep you close" he said.

But we have done the deed yet" Phil said.

What?" Morrison asked while Miz had his mouth open.

Yes! Everytime we get close he just pulls back and kisses my forehead and move away and cuddle he just wants to cuddle " Phil said.

Wow! Now that is a keeper Phil " Miz said

All my relationships were based on sex no cuddling at all Randy always had excuses " Phil said .

What do you think he has planned for Valentine's weekend?" John asked.

whole lot of good love making he's going to make sure that you never walk again" Morrison said.

Miz nodded why do you think he's taking you for a weekend he don't want you limping around the arena" he said.

Laughed errupted within the group.

Miz's smile faded as soon as Randy approached them, " don't look but Orton is coming this way" Miz said .

Hello guys" Orton said smiling and they said back.

Phill can I talk to you " said Orton.

Uhm! Anything you can say you can say it Infront of them it's cool" Phil said.

Okay! I just wanted to say that " ... Before Orton could finish Brock approached them. " Hey guys" he said putting his hand on phill's shoulder.

Hey! Brock " they all said smiling.

Orton didn't miss the look between Brock and Phil.

Ready to go ?" Brock asked.

Yeah let me just grab my luggage" Phil said getting up to leave he said goodbye to his friends and Orton and left.

Nice to see you again guys " Brock said and left for his car.

Orton turned to the two man " since when are friendly with Brock?" He asked.

Miz laughed " since he started traveling with Phil " they said and left.

Randy grabbed miz's hand " what do you mean traveling with Lesnar?" He asked.

I mean same car ride same hotel " Miz said and left to catch up with Morrison who was already carrying their luggage.

You have everything ?" Brock asked Phil as soon as they entered the car.

Yes I have everything babe " Phil said smiling.

So we going to the carribean first thing in the morning you going to love it there baby" Brock smiled kissing phill's knuckles.

I look forward to it love what to spend much time with you since it's Valentine's Day this Friday" Phil said.

Baby it's going to be the best weekend of your life Phil I promise " Brock said causing Phil to blush.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back the story of how our beast met his sweetheart continues remember they don't have kids here it's before they tight the knot..  
> Hope you enjoy darlings and thank you to everyone who liked all my stories .. please English is not my home language help me if you find errors please I'm begging you....
> 
> Down on my knees... Hope you like this story..
> 
> And folks please stay safe and qaurantine your health matters...

Wow! Brock this is beautiful Im gonna be honest with you I have never been to the Carribbean before" Phil said looking out the hotel window.

I know right it's just amazing I came here to unwind sometimes" Brock said sitting on the couch . Phil raised his eyebrow" I just go to arcade games to unwind" he said with a chuckle.

From now on we will come here to unwind okay" Brock said taking Phil's hands and entertwined their fingers and kiss Phillips knuckles.

So the is this nice restaurant across from the hotel that im pretty sure you're going to like" Brock said.

Phill blushed " really?" He asked.

Brock smiled " yeah now go get ready we leave in thirty minutes" he said and kissed phill's forehead.

Phill smiled and jumped when Brock slapped his butt lightly.

They arrived at the restaurant it was full but not packed so they had a seat in the corner of the restaurant" wow Brock this place is nice and are those belly dancers?" He asked with excitement.

Yeah! They have this place in the Carribbean by the sea late at night with the lights and everything it's beautiful" Brock said.

Phill smiled " it must be intriguing he said.

Maybe we can see the festival later " Brock suggested.

Maybe I can have belly dancers during my entrance for WrestleMania " Phil said .

You should talk to Vince " said Brock with a laugh.

They ordered food and drinks and made small talk after eating they left and took a walk around the Carribbean holding hands they went sightseeing and shopping well Phil did all the shopping he refused at first but Brock dragged him to the mall and told the lady to help Phil to whatever he needs he sat there while Phil tried half of the cloeths in the shop.

They left with bags full of clothes and Phil bought some nice underwear since his feeling lucky tonight.

Later that night they were sitting by the beach watching the festival go on there was fire works and belly dancing and man spitting fire, this is beautiful" Phil said holding Brock's hand , he smiled when one of the dancers came to ask him to dance" Phil smiled and shook his head " no! No! I don't dance" he said.

She smiled " I teach you " she said in he Carribbean accent.

Phill looked at Brock and smiled , Brock smiled back" go and have fun" he said letting go of Phil's hand.

About a few minutes later Phil came back laughing " wow that was amazing" Phil said sitting next to brock on the beach sand.

I'm glad you're having fun Phil" he said.

Phill smiled and kissed Brock " thank you for bringing me here now I don't wanna go back to work" Phil said smiling.

You don't have to if don't wanna I can call Vince and take an extra day" Brock said.

No! Brock I don't want you pulling any favours " Phil said.

Why not?" Brock asked.

Because I don't want the lockeroom to think I'm sleeping my way to the Top" said Phil.

Brock kissed him " it's okay I understand" .

Phill snuggled closer to Brock and sighed , he really was enjoying himself Brock was such a gentleman and he enjoyed this side of Brock, sweet , loving side .


	10. Chapter 10

So I got you guys something" Phil told his two friends.

John smiled I love gifts what is it?" He asked

Hold your horses Johnny " said Miz.

Phill chuckled you guys are weired any way I got your Miz this nice hat" Miz tried it on and loved it.

And he got John a pair of Mr sexy shirts" ohh! Phil I love it.

Now back to the weekend trip how was it did you get some?" Miz Asked.

My weekend was nice the Carribbean was beautiful " Phill said dreamy.

I take it you had fud then?" Miz Asked.

Yes! Yes! I had so much fun and I have cloeths to Last me a life time" he said.

The three boys laughed" Phil I envy you " John said.

So did you guys ... Like do it?" Miz Asked.

No we didn't have sex guys Brock is such a gentleman we slept in separate rooms " Phil said shaking his head.

Wow! I wish I meet a guy like Brock some day" John said.

Miz spoke... " You will honey now back to punk".

John rolled his eyes.

Since we both don't have live shows this week we going to his home in Vegas" Phil said blushing.

Awww!! I'm jelouse" John said, causing Miz to shake his head.

Phill!" A voice called.

Phill sighed and turned to find Cena standing There, " can I talk to you?" He asked.

Okay!" Said Phil.

Alone" John said looking at his two friends.

Fine " Phil said and Miz and Morrison left.

Cena smiled " you look great " he started.

Thanks Cena " could you wrap this up please I have to go" Phil said.

I was thinking we could go out and fix things fix us " John said.

Punk Chuckled " the is nothing to fix Cena you left me that's it, there's nothing to fix" punk said.

He smiled when he saw Brock who returned the smile he approached" ready to go ?" He asked Phil who nodded... " Yeah I'm ready to go" he said taking Brock's hand , he looked at Cena " bye Cena and take care" he said and they left.

John just stood there wondering what just happened...

They arrived at Brock's house in the early hours of the morning.

Maybe we could order dinner some Chinese or .. before Brock could finish.

Phill spoke.. or we could do something else I can show you what I bought at the Carribbean" Phil said.

Brock grabbed Phil's hands " as much as I would love to do that Phil I respect you and I don't want to rush you" he said.

Phill smiled Brock you such a great guy thank you and i will wait just like you're able to wait for me" .

I really want our first time together to be special I want you to enjoy it" Brock said

Phill smiled and blushed" aww! Brock I promise I'm going to give you a family you always dreamt of" said Phil.

And I vow to be the best dad and husband ever" Brock said and they kissed there in the living room of Brock's Vegas home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this fic is taking place between 2011 an 2013 before Phil retired he started dating Brock and a year or few months later they had a segment had to work together...  
> Remember it's just a fic time skip is different some chapters will come before as memories.

After Phil won by a count out against del Rio and getting attacked by his boyfriend he stumbled backstage and found the same boyfriend waiting for him with the WWE doctor who nodded when Phil looked their way.

You're such a sweetheart you know that" said Phil accepting a bottle of water.

Babe I heard something pop when I did that f5 please let the doctor check you out" pleaded the beast.

But I feel fine" said Phil he always preferred his doctor but hey if Brock insists.

Fine let's go" he said accepting Brock's hand.

When They entered the office the doctor asked him to seat on the bed Phil was about too when a sat of hands carried him and placed him on the bed.

He chuckled lightly " babe I'm not crippled" he said making Brock kiss his forehead" I'm not taking chances I did this let me help please" Phil smiled and held Brock's face between his hands " you're amazing you know that" he said making the beast blush.

The doctor started to exemine him to " you won't be wrestling for the house shows and next Monday night" he said .

Really?" Is it that bad" he asked.

It's twisted it's gonna a little rest that's it and you will be fine in no time" said the doctor like it's simple this is his career they talked about. He looked up at the end of the bed where Brock was standing he could see the guilt in his eyes.

Phill looked at him " don't you go blaming yourself we were just working " the beast shook his head " but I hurt you baby" Phil smiled and looked at the doctor isn't he sweet can you give us a minute?" He asked the doc who smiled and nodded" ofcouse " and walked out.

As soon as the door shut Phil took his boyfriend ( future husband's) hand and spoke.

It's not your fault in our line of business accidents happen" said Phil.

But that is no excuse for reckless behaviour babe" Brock was really feeling bad.

Tell you what how about we go home and enjoy a nice warm bubble bath and you can take care of me haa!" Said Phil.

Brock kissed phill's lips " sounds like the best idea". They left the doctor's office and went to grab their stuff to head home and enjoy their week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watching cm punk and Brock Lesnar matches and punk's moustache was really funny looking. And the camistry they had and for the fact that their friends inspired me to write....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe quarantine please people corona virus doesn't choose it don't do favours please wear masks and sanitize it's very important to stay at home... Let's hope it will pass an we shall live our normal lives again.

Brock kept looking at Phil and smiling.

" What ?" Asked Phil.

" Nothing you just beautiful that's all" 

Phill blushed " staap" he said looking into his phone.

I'm serious when you smile the whole world stops and stares" Phil chuckled " did you just qoute Bruno Mars?" He asked.

No"! That Bruno qouted me" the couple laughed in unison.

I am going to beat your tittle reign you just watch and see " said Phil.

I would like to see you try " said Brock with a smirk.

Phill smiled and kissed him " I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance before" he said.

" It's okay baby it's all the past now we here together" he said kissing Phil.

Phill kissed him again and the kiss turned passionate and the beast asked if he's sure about this and punk nodded.

They took turns getting each other naked and Phil smiled " I've waited to long for this" he said as the beast prepped him " ohh! Fuck!" Please"..... Please what?" He asked.... Phill opened his eyes " please I need you " Phi said. Brock saw now that he was done and entered Phil would squirmed .

They sat there in the after glow enjoying each other's company " you just made me the happiest guy in the world" said Phil and kissed his boyfriend " no you made me the happiest guy in the universe" said Brock making Phil chuckle.

I was Thinking Of shaving my moustache" said Phil.

No! It's fine you look sexy " said Brock.

No! Phill Googled himself and showed Brock the picture " I look ridiculous the whole universe seed this babe" .Brock kissed him " you look beautiful to me to hell with what the universe thinks.

Phill blushed" I'm thinking of joining UFC when I leave WWE" said Phil.

Wow! I will train or better yet we can train together" said the beast.

Really!" Phill exclaimed excited.

Yes! Really!" Said Brock.

I can't wait to be trained by the beast but first I have to beat your tittle reign" said Phil.

You so sure of yourself aren't you?" Asked Brock.

Yes I am and nothing is going to stop me I'm going to be the longest reigning champion you just watch and see" said Phil.

Brock smiled and kissed phill, and they stayed like that in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is 2012 I'm not sure I will research again but for now enjoy this short chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

The whole weekend Phil was ignoring his phone so when it started ringing again Brock asked " are you going to get that?" Phill smiled it's nothing important" he said.

Okay! If you say so" said Brock with disbelief.

They continued to change in their shared locker room.

Brock couldn't let it go so he had to ask Phil " is there anything between the two of you?" Phill chuckled " me and Alberto?" He asked.

Yes!" Brock nodded " cause he can't stop calling you Phil all weekend" .

Thats because he can't take a hint " said Phil.

You want me to talk to him?" Asked Brock.

No!" I got it " said Phil kissing Brock.

Phil looked at the time " I have to go have a match in two" he said grabbing a marker and putting the X on his bandages.

Brock smiled and kissed him , Phil walked out and left his phone seconds after he was out of the door it pinged with a message Brock couldn't help but peak. It was a pic of Alberto's chest shirtless with a smirk on his face.

He put the phone down and watched Phil's match with Alberto how Alberto left the ring and Phil won via count out, he smirked this was great for their feud but it doesn't mean they not going to talk about it after tonight as soon as Phil was announced the winner Brock's music rang and he walked over to the ring and smiled at cm punk before giving him an f5 and leave him laying there in the middle of the ring.

They were back at the hotel when Brock spoke" I saw the picture he sent" ..

Phill sighed" he just won't leave me alone babe and he's dating page " he said.

But he still chasing after you?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Yeah! I just wish he could leave me alone coz clearly he can see I'm not interested" Phil said.

I could talk to him if you want" suggested Brock.

Phill walked up to him and smiled and got on his toes to kiss his boyfriend " I will take care of it " he said.

You promise?" Asked Brock.

Phill smiled " I promise " he said kissing his boyfriend.

Phill grabbed his phone and sighed he needs to find a way to deal with Alberto soon he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil grabbed Natalya by her wrist and pulled her into a broom closet.

What!" .. Phil what is going on?" Asked Nat.

Phill sighed " I think I'm sick" he said.

What do you mean you think you're sick?" Asked natty.

I mean I'm feeling neusea and dizzy " said Phil panicking.

But your where fine out there during your Match" she said.

No!" Didn't you see I had to cut it short because I'm not feeling well" said Phil clearly annoyed.

Okay Phil calm down and explain" she said slowly.

I think I'm coming down with a fever " said Phil , natty frowned " how long have you felt like that?" Asked natty. " For maybe two weeks now " he said.

What did the WWE doctor say?" Asked natty.

He said it's probably flue and I should stay at home" explained Phil.

Yeah! Maybe you should get some rest and see your doctor " advices natty.

Phill sighed " maybe your right I should get a better opinion" he said and thanked Natalya " you're welcome" she said and they got out of the closet.

Phill saw Brock talking to kurt angle he smiled and nodded at them and walked away.

He went over to the management office and requested a few days off , Phil was granted a week off to go see his doctor and return back by the next Monday night Raw.

Phill sighed and shook his head his sick and they giving him a week to get better what if it's something serious, he thought.

He walked into Brock's locker room and fall into his arms , Brock rubbed his back hei!" Are you okay?" He asked. 

Phill shook his head" no!" I'm not feeling well and I asked to for a few days off" he said.

That's great for how long will you be gone?" He asked.

I was given a week off be back by next Monday night Raw" said Phil.

What?" You're sick and they give you few days off" demanded Brock.

Babe! I'm the championship I have to be here" said Phil.

No! You're taking as long as you can and we leaving right now" said Brock.

No! You have a match we can't just " ..... Brock cut him off with a Kiss.

I said we leaving right now for Chicago " said Brock not leaving a room for an argument.

Phill sighed and nodded " yes let me just grab my bag" they left the arena took the jet home, they arrived in Phil's home and he made an appointment to see his doctor in two days , he just prayed that it's nothing serious.

Hey! Stop worrying " said Brock.

Phill! Sighed " what if I have bird flu or something babe I can't be sick" groaned Phil.

Brock grabbed him to kiss his head " baby you will be fine don't worry" said Brock.

Phill sighed maybe it's nothing serious he just needs to check with his doctor before he starts self diagnosis. Brock kissed his frowned face making Phil blush.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill I'm not a medical student I just a psychology major that's it no connection to medicine
> 
> I don't know maybe concussion can cause vomiting if you hit your head too much....

Concussion.. I have a concussion ?" Asked Phil.

Yes! You have a concussion Phil and I'm going to advise you to go home and rest" suggested the doctor.

Phill sighed he has work on Monday and it's only Wednesday and the doctor is telling him to rest he wishes he could rest but he has to be at work next Monday he thanked the doctor and left but before he could leave he stopped and turned to the doctor " so all this vomiting was because of a concussion?" He asked.

The doctor smiled " yes it is caused by the concussion" he said .

Phill smiled and left , he got in the car and drove home he arrived in their shared apartment he unlocked the door and fall on the couch he kept thinking back to next Monday what he's going to say to Vince obviously he needs more days to rest, he switched on the tv and fall asleep on the couch he opened his eyes when he heard a noise and smiled to himself.

Hey!" He said .

Brock smiled " hey! Yourself what did the doctor say?" He smiled.

Phill sighed" he said that I have concussion" ...Brock frowned " just a concussion?" He asked.

Yeah! And he said I need lots of rest." Said Phil.

Well that means no traveling for you" said Brock kissing his forehead.

Phill sighed again " I don't even know what I'm going to say to Vince come Monday" said Phil.

Vince can wait your health comes first we'll just send him an email" said Brock kissing him.

But what if he suspend me again?" Asked Phil.

He won't your hurt and you need rest doctors orders " .. Phil sighed and Brock smiled leave Vince to me " you just relax and take care of yourself" he said causing Phil to smile.

You know for a moment there I thought the doctor was going to say that I'm pregnant" said Phil.

Brock smiled " really! You wanna get pregnant?" He asked.

Yeah! I mean I'm not getting any younger so It's something I've been thinking about you know" he said and Brock chuckled " cm punk wants to have kids" he said. Phill laughed" yes" i want to be a dad but maybe we both not ready" he said shrugging his shoulders and looking down.

Brock took his hands and kissed his knuckles " hey! If it's what you want I'm on board" he said.... Phill chuckled softly and kissed him " really?" He asked... Yeah! But our schedules are going to be a problem babe" said Brock.

I will leave WWE and take care of our family" he said making Brock raise his eyebrows.

Really !" .... Phill looked down I'm tired " he sighed " and i need rest it's about time" ... Brock kissed him " you know we can start now" .. Phil laughed " i need rest doctors orders" his boyfriend laughed " you don't have to do anything baby just lie there and i will work" he said. .. " well then I should be carried to the bedroom" Brock picked him up " yes! My beauty " he said. Phill chuckled " and you're my beast" ... The couple carried on upstairs with future plans in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Brock I'm not feeling well " whispered Phil to his boyfriend.

Brock smiled and kissed his lips, they were at his friend's new resturant they wanted to meet Phil since Brock can't stop talking about him now Phil was not feeling well and he just wants to go home but now he's been rude and he can't help it he's sick he just wanna go home and rest.

Just few minutes okay baby then we leave okay" assured Brock.... Phill just nodded and continued to sip his water luckily they were at at a quiet restaurant Brock booked the whole place for the night. 

Phill got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom he walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror he looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed he looked like shit his throat feels crap and he feels a migraine coming he washes his face and walked out of the bathroom and joined the others he sat next to his boyfriend and hugged him close..

Brock put his hand on his forehead and spoke ...." You're heating up" he said..... Phill sighed...." I don't want to spoil the night " he whispered.

No! You're not well so we going home" he said sternly and Phil nodded.

They said goodbye to their friends and left with a promise to meet when Phil is feeling better.

They arrived home and Phil was tucked under the covers... " My throat hurts... " Said Phil. ... Brock promised to bring him green tea and chicken soup before he was out the door Phil spoke..." I'm sorry I ruined the night" ... He said.

Hei! Hei! You didn't Ruin the night you were sick okay" he said and Phil nodded ..." You health matters that's all" Brock said.

I love you " said Phil.... Brock kissed him again " I love you too" he said and kissed his forehead.

Brock sat in the kitchen and called Vince MacMahon updating him on phill's status ..

" What do you mean he can't come on Monday he has a segment with hunter " ... Vince screamed on the phone.

Phill is sick he can bearly keep his eyes open and you worried about ratings" he screamed back..... " Okay! Okay! I understand Brock " said Vince.... " Thanks tell punk to get better " he said with a chuckle and they both hang up.

Phil opened his eyes when he heard the door open and his boyfriend stepped in With a bowl of soup and a throat sweet.

He handed the sweet to Phil and sat next to him rubbing circles on his back.

Vince said to get better " said Brock.... Phill chuckled " he is more worried about his ratings" he said causing Brock to let out a laugh.

I think it's the antibiotics withdrawal " said Phil.... Brock raised his eyebrows .. " you sure?" He asked... And Phil nodded yes! I mean since I stopped taking them i started getting sick" he said...Brock sighed.

I just hope it doesn't complicate us getting pregnant" he said.

Brock took the bowl of soup and started feeding Phil... " Don't worry sweetheart let everything work it self out oright" he said.

Phill sighed " I hope your right babe I really want to start a family " he said....

Brock kissed his forehead " and we will but when the time allows" he said causing Phil to move closer to him.

Brock held him and put the bowl on the night stand and they stayed in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proposal...

Marry me" said Brock looking at Phil in his sleeping form Phill was not fully awake he blinked his eyes and smiled " you sure ?" ..Brock smiled and kissed phill's lips" and ?" He asked.

Phill smiled and kissed him back " yes I will marry you" he said.

Brock sat up and handed Phill a black box he opened it up and a tear fall from his eye. " But I didn't buy you a ring" he said.. the beast shook his head " you will when you have time" he said.

Phill hugged him close " I love you " he whispered.

Brock held him close and whispered softly " I love you too" causing Phill to sob. They said I love to each other for the first time in their relationship.

Phill pulled his fiance close and they shared a passionate kiss.

Phill walked in to Vince's office and found hunter inside seating there they were waiting for him. He walked in and looked at them " what's this about?" He asked.

" It's about your next fight" said Vince.

Okay" he said.

We gonna have you facing hunter" said Vince.. Phill snorted " I'm not fighting him " he said pointing to hunter .

Why not it's great opportunity for you" said Vince.

Phill chuckled " I'm not fighting anyone " he said.

What do you mean you're not fighting ?" Asked hunter.

Phill looked at Vince I mean I'm in pain " he said.

" But you taking antibiotics" said Vince.

Yeah! That's the problem they're making me sick I have been sick ever since" said phill.

They all shared a look.

I'm leaving the company and you can't stop me " he said walking out.

As soon as he stepped outside he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, it's time to find his fiance and plan his wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this fic thank you please now go and read your beast my sweetheart...

It's been one year since Phil's retirement and today and he got married right after the lawsuit and today his with his husband in an interview on the red carpet ..

The interviewer ... Phill or should I call you cm punk?"

Phill... Please what ever pleases you.

Interviewer...... You look great by the way...

Phill.... I feel great man.

Interviewer ... Good to know you just made a movie..

Phill... Yes. I have something I couldn't have done years ago..Phill chuckled.

Interviewer... Laughed... I must say I never thought I'd see one of you guys here...

Phill ... Well I'm here and I couldn't be happier.

Interviewer...... I just love you and your comics and this movie is gonna be great.

Phill.... Yeah! 

Interviewer... And you're here on Monday how's that.

Phill... Well years ago I was with a company that wouldn't let me be here today.

Interviewer laughs.... What have you been doing this past year?

Phill..... He raised his left hand and pointed to his ring" I got married" ...

Interviewer....ohh! Wow! Congratulations where is your better half.

Phill .... Couldn't make it but next time..

Interviewer... Well thank you Phil for joining us and congratulations on your marriage wish you all the best.

...................

Phill and Brock's bedroom...

" You looked great on the red carpet." Said Brock.

" Thank you love" ...Phil turned and kissed Brock on the lips.

The beast blushed beet red, Phil loved making Brock blush pink it's only reserved for him and only him. Brock treats him like a prince and looks at him like his the only thing in the world.

" You're my whole world" said brock breaking Phil from his thoughts.

Baby and you're my world too the love of my life" said Phil moving to sit on Brock's lap.

Brock smiled and kissed him..." I want to start trying to get pregnant again" said phill.

Really! You sure I mean after we failed so many times i thought you'd never want to try again.

" I thought so too my self but who knows maybe this is our chance." Said Phil.

The couple started kissing and touching .

Fast forward to ten weeks later Phil has not been feeling well and Brock had to rush him to the hospital and the doctor gave them the good news Phil was indeed pregnant.

The couple couldn't be happier they were going to have a baby not just one but two they were having twins.

Fin...


End file.
